Christmas present
by moni-neechan
Summary: Bloom's at Eraklyon for christmas...
1. Christmas Eve

"STELLA! I need your help," I screamed.

Flora, Musa and Tecna had already left and Layla was just about to go, so Stella and me were the only girls left.

Stella rushed into my room, one dress over her head and two in her hands. She obviously wasn't finished packing either, but I really needer her help.

"I can't wear this dress again, Stella. What should I do. It's too late to buy a new one. I am so stupid. This is like the most important evening of my life and I didn't think of what to wear until now."  
"No problem, Sweetie. I am sure, we'll find a dress for you, because I have so much stuff. How do you want it to look," Stella asked excitedly.

"Well, it should be elegant, but not too complex or old-fashioned. It shouldn't attract too much attention either."  
"Okay wait a second. I am gonna look for something," Stella said already walking out the door.  
The only thing I heard the next few minutes were comments like "too short" "too preppy" and stuff like that.

I continued packing my casual clothes, but obviously the prettier ones, until Stella came in, five dresses hanging over her arm, which she spread all over my bed.

"You know, I have more party dresses, so most of them are too short and some are just too glittery and some just wouldn't fit your style, but these five dresses would look pretty good on you."  
"Stella. Stop talking," I said laughing. "I'm going to change into them and then we will see which one looks best."  
When I changed into a light green dress with a big bow at the back I felt very comfortable. It was made of silk and it fell down my body like a waterfall. I walked to the mirror and was shocked. Well `shocked` is the wrong word. I didn't look that bad, but everyone would confound me with a bonbon. Stella seemed to think that too, because when I turned around she was laughing hardly and I joined. We both were laughing while I changed into the next dress.

The next one was a tight black dress. I almost couldn't move, because it was so tight, but I felt very thin. It was strapless, but it didn't slip deeper than it should.

I walked to the mirror again and I liked what I saw. The dress ended little above my knee, but it wasn't too permissive. It might be too revealing for party like this, though.

When I turned around this time Stella was smirking.  
"Stella. This is too generous for such an occasion."  
"I know. But you should pack it anyway. You never know." I threw the pillow next to me right into her face and changed again.

The third dress was bright pink and had a glittery bow on the left side of the strapless top. From the waist down there was some tulle and there were some glittery elements there, too.

This was the prettiest dress so far, but it was pink.

"Stella. This is awesome, but this pink doesn't go with my hair and you know that."  
"Yeah sorry, you're right. Just try on the next one."  
The next one was way to small for me, but it would have been so pretty.

"So, you're my last chance. Please fit and look beautiful," I whispered to the last dress.

Last but not least there was a light gray, simple dress. It was strapless too – seriously. Does Stella even posses dresses with straps? - and beneath the breast there was a black reel ending in a bow at the left side. It was pretty, but it looked way to casual.

"Nope," Stella said sadly. She sighed.

I took of my last chance of a dress and fell on my bed sighing.  
"Oh Stella, what -"  
"Shh."  
I looked up and saw her searching something in a school book. "Stella? What are you doing? Since when do you read school books?"  
"Tough times call for tough measures. Ha! I got it! Pigmentum mutare!" She waved her hand and the pink dress turned into a dark blue dress.

"Stella. You. Are. Awesome!"  
I tried on the dress and it fit as good as before, just that it was blue now. It looked beautiful. (Link on my profile)

I jumped up and down and squeaked just before I plunged myself at Stella to hug her.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"  
"Hey hey. Be careful, that dress was expensive!"  
We started laughing again, but then she had to leave, because she still wasn't finished packing.  
I took the dress and carefully put it into my suitcase, where everything else already was laying in.

I closed it and started cleaning the room. When I reached the bed and put Stella's dresses away and some other clothes I shot a short glance at the short black dress. I sighed, opened my suitcase again and put it in.

I walked into the bathroom once again to check my hair and put on some gloss and then I waled into Stella's room.  
"I think I'm going now. Bye Stella. I am going to miss you so much! Have fun and enjoy your holidays!"  
She stood up and hugged me tightly.

"Oh I will and I hope you will too. Don't ruin it, Sweetie, okay? Good Luck and text me everything!"  
"You can count on that," I laughed.

I took my suitcase and walked out the door. So I stood there waiting, but not for long, because no five minutes after I sat down on the cold floor a Red Fountain craft came in sight.

"Hello, my love. You look absolutely gorgeous, as always." He took my hand swiftly.

"Hey Sky. How are you?"  
"Absolutely great. How could I be sad at a time like this? But let's get on the ship, I don't want you to stay in the cold any longer."  
He took my suitcase and led me into the ship.

"Here you go, my princess," he said smirking, because he knew that I didn't like it if he called me that, but I decided, that nothing should ruin our time together, so I just rolled my eyes.

I didn't say much all the way to Eraklyon and just before the landing he grabbed my shoulder.

"Are you okay," he asked worried, "You didn't say a thing."  
"I know. I am so nervous. What if they don't like me?"  
"As I told you before, they're gonna love you, just as I do. They have no other choice, because you're so wonderful. And they'd better like you, because you're gonna reign at my side in some time." He laughed.

"Wow. That _really _calmed me down."  
He laughed once again. I was pretty surprised how easy he took it all. He should know that I would embarrass myself in less than ten minutes.

We landed and a guard came, to take the ship away after he took my hand and dragged me outside.  
And I loved outside. Outside was wonderful. There was a beautiful garden, covered by snow.

"Wow," I said breathless.  
"It's even more breathtaking in summer, or in spring, when all the flowers bloom."  
I really could imagine the garden. Green, warm, with lots of flowers and the sun glistening through the high trees. It must be wonderful.  
After some time I was nervous again, though and obviously Sky noticed that, because a snowball hit me.

"Hey! Stop that," I said laughing, threatening him with a snowball, too.

He held me suitcase in front of his face to shield him.

"Oh that's so unfair," I said, acting like a little child.

He put my suitcase down on the floor, wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my lips.

It was SO amazing, but he too soon pulled away, leaving me breathless.

"Wait 'til you see my home," he said smirking.  
It didn't take long until we reached a huge building, obviously the palace of Eraklyon. It was hard to imagine Sky growing up there, because he didn't seem like a prince to me at all. He wasn't stiff, snobby and arrogant, but he was funny, easy and just genially normal.

We didn't enter the palace through the front door, but through a small door at the side. We stood in a long, not to say overwhelmingly large, corridor, with too many doors to remember every single one of them. I just hoped I would find my room again and not end up walking in someone else's room. That would be totally embarrassing.

"So this is the west wing of my home. I am pretty sure you like it. Normally our female guests live in the east wing, but you're an exception. You'll get the room next to mine.  
"Aw that's so awesome. Thank you." I kissed him on the cheek. This was the sweetest thing a guy had ever done for me.

Well, the only boyfriend I had before was Andy, and I doubt that he had a palace.

But still, this definitely was the sweetest thing a guy had ever done for me.

Well not just the room thing, but everything he did for me ever since I met him.

"Bloom," he interrupted my thoughts. "Are you even listening to me?"  
"What? Oh sorry. I was just thinking about how sweet you are. Thanks again!"  
"Just the best for my sweetheart."  
I smiled and I couldn't stop until we reached my room, because when he opened the blue door, my smile turned into an incredulous stare.

The room was huge, not to say extremely enormous. A king size bed was placed at the right wall and although it was so huge, it looked very cozy and I didn't fail to notice, that there were two sets of bed linen on it.

The wall was painted in a light blue and everything looked like it had grown within the room. It looked so natural.

"So. Do you like it," Sky asked shyly.

"Nope. I love it!" I grinned at him.

"So glad to hear that. So I'll let you unpack now and if you need anything turn left and knock on the first door you see. Otherwise I'll pick you up at seven, for dinner. Okay honey?"  
"Of course Sky. See you later. Actually I can't wait," I said smirking.

After he waved at me he went to his room and I closed the door.

I rushed to the big window and the view was wonderful. I almost saw the whole garden and I even could see the beginning of the forest near the palace.  
It was amazing. Flora would love this so much.  
I looked at my watch. 5.45.

"Damn," I whispered and started unpacking.  
Eventually I realized, that the room was like twice the size it had seemed to be when I arrived and not even Stella could have brought enough clothes to fill the closet.

I stood before the pile of clothes I hadn't already put away and I just couldn't decide on an outfit.

This was the first time I really met his parents and had a chance to talk to them, so I had to leave a good impression. I couldn't decide, so I just excluded one piece of clothing after the other until finally I had my outfit.

It was a sweet, feminine, turquoise dress, which ended just above my knees. Underneath my chest it was snatched and above it the dress was loose. It didn't look too strict, but not too casual either. (Link on profile)

Since I thought it was too short I wore matte black tights and black high heels.

It had a small neckline and so I wore the pearl necklace I found in the treasure room of Domino.

I curled my hair slightly and made a half updo.

Well, it wasn't perfect, but I think it was okay and obviously Sky thought it was more than okay, because when I opened the door he stared at me and said.

"You look absolutely stunning."  
"Wait until tomorrow," I said laughing, grateful that he calmed me down a little.

It was a pretty long way to the dining room, but it was absolutely amazing.

A high ceiling with paintings of a sky on it made the room seem endlessly huge and a large table was placed right in the middle.

But what attracted my attention more than the room were the people sitting at the table.  
"Hello mum and dad," Sky said easily. "May I officially introduce you to Bloom?"  
"Hello your majesties," I said nervously and dropped a small curtsy.

"Good to see you Bloom. We were so excited to meet you, since Sky told us that he loves you. And of course I wanna thank you again for the things you did for Diaspro and our kingdom," Sky's father stated.  
"Oh. No problem," I answered in a low voice.

"So. You're the princess of Sparx, the lost kingdom. Are you planning to rebuild it," his mother asked me curiously.

"Yes. I am gonna bring Sparx back to its old self at any cost."  
"You really are a princess worthy of her kingdom. Not many princesses are," Sky's mum answered lost in thought. "Why don't you sit down?"  
"Thank you. That really means a lot to me."

And so the evening went on. Sky told them nearly everything I did to save him, his friends, the Winx and everyone else and brought every good side of me out. I wondered why he did that.

Possibility 1: He was madly in love with me and just had to talk about me and how great I am.

Possibility 2 (more likely): He was madly in love with me, but his parents weren't fully convinced yet, so he tried to show them why he loves me.

But I have to say one thing. His parents were nicer than I thought. Since they didn't like me before I thought that they'd be very hostile, but the biggest party pooper was probably me.  
Everyone would be pretty nervous and stiff if he or she would meet his/her royal future parents-in-law.

You don't know how relieved I was when we finally said goodnight, Sky took my hand and we walked back to our bedrooms.

As we stood in front of the door I was biting my lip.

"Do you... wanna talk a little bit? Maybe? Just if you want to. I mean you don't have to. If you don't want to that's fine with me I just thought maybe-"  
"I'd love to."

My heart jumped a little as he said these words and as if he suspected anything he just walked into my room and sat down at the bed.  
Probably he had planned this and that's why there were two sets of bed linen on the bed. Clever, clever.  
(Note: I have a very sweet, but sneaky boyfriend)

He seemed pretty self confident.

He patted the empty space next to him and I realized that I stil stood on the door staring at him.  
I slowly walked to the bed, but stopped before it and blushed.

"I– I'll be right back," I stuttered and walked into my closet, shutting the door behind me and breathing heavily.

"Don't be nervous. He just wants to talk," I whispered to myself.

Staring into my slightly lit closet I saw some sweats, which looked very inviting right now, so I took them out and changed into them. But I didn't wanna look to sloppy, so I put on a light blue silk top with a small neckline.

I took one deep breath and stepped out the closet just to see Sky staring out the window.

"The moon is beautiful tonight!"  
"I wouldn't call it beautiful with you standing next to me." He looked me deeply in the eyes.

Gosh. That was so cliché. But totally sweet.  
I laughed nervously.

He didn't say anything, but it was a romantic silence, not an awkward silence.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulled me close and pressed his lips on mine.

After he pulled away for air I felt pretty dizzy. This was the best kiss I've ever had...It was WOW. And in addition the moonlight made Sky look totally handsome!

I wrapped my arms around his waist this time and rested my head on his chest.

He placed a kiss on my hair and we stayed silent for a while, but after some time he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me away from him as if he wanted to look at me.

Then he fell down on his knees and kissed my hand softly.

"Bloom. You know that I love you. And you know that I am sorry for the thing with Diaspro. You are the most important person in my life and I think you should know that. You are a princess to me and a wonderful friend and girlfriend.

I love, that you fear my parents couldn't like you while you fight against the most powerful villains without batting an eye. I love how you love your friends and I love how you love me. I love how you need me, just like I need you and the way we support each other makes me know we'll never part.  
I love your laugh and your eyes and your smile and the way you don't know what to do sometimes and the way you are so self-confident that no one else has something to say.

You are the most amazing person I've ever met and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you.

I want you to become princess, and later queen of Eraklyon AND Sparx and I want to live my whole life with you.

So Bloom, will you marry me?"

Sky had tears in his eyes, but that was nothing in comparison to the river coming from my eyes. I was so damn happy I couldn't even find words to describe that.

I totally lost it when he got out a little box and opened it. There laid a beautiful ring in white gold with 2 hearts on it. As I looked closer I saw that the hearts were diamonds. The one heart was in a light blue shade while the other diamonds were a darker blue.

I fell down on my knees and took is face into my hands.  
I kissed him, but too soon I had to pull away, because it was hard to breath while kissing and sobbing.

Everything was perfect and the moonlight made it seem even more romantic.  
"Yes. Of course. A thousand times! Yes," I sobbed and Sky pulled me into his arms and in his lap.

I was so happy.

Somewhere far away bells rang and Sky kissed my cheek as he said:  
"Merry Christmas Bloom!"


	2. Christmas Day

**A/N: Hey there! You wanted a 2nd chapter, so here it is. First off...Sorry if I ruined the first chapter...That's why I didn't write one in the first place :)  
So enjoy...and everything that happens at night is up to your own imagination ;)

* * *

**

This had been the best night E V E R. I didn't want to be alone, so Sky stayed with me. I woke up, my head on his chest, but I didn't dare moving, 'cause I didn't want to wake him. As sound asleep as he was, he looked totally adorable. A dimmed light glistened through the colored window and created beautiful shadows on his bare chest.

I didn't know if he was awake or not, but he put his arm around me.

I just enjoyed the way he held me, while I was thinking about last night.  
Thinking 'bout how he looked in the moonlight, thinking 'bout what he said to me and so on. I was lost in thoughts about my wonderful boyfriend...sorry, I meant _fiancé._ Strange word, but still a wonderful imagination. I repeated the word in my head again and again. I thought back to Andy. If he'd still be my boyfriend, I don't think that I would have accepted the engagement.

Even if I knew that I was a fairy, I wouldn't. Even if I went through all I've been through, I still wouldn't. Andy was just a boyfriend, a sweet guy, a crush. But Sky was so much more.  
I realized that once more when he pulled me closer to him and kissed my cheek.

"Good morning and a merry Christmas, sweetheart." I could hear the smile in his voice. A very sexy smile.

(;D)

"What time is it," he asked when I didn't respond.

"I have no idea."  
"And I don't really care," he whispered.

I smiled and turned around, so I could actually see him smile, not just hear.

"So what do you wanna do now, my dear _fiancé,"_ he asked, emphasizing the word.

"I have no idea."  
"Whoa, Magix to Bloom! Can you say anything else?"  
"I have no idea," I laughed and he smirked.

"Sorry, but you are pretty distracting the way you are laying there."  
"Oh. Then wait a sec, I'll fix that." He sat up and pulled a shirt, matching his sweats, over his head. He turned his head into my direction and looked down at me.  
"Now. What do you want to do now?"  
I shrugged my shoulders and stood up too.

"Whoa," I muttered when a wave of vertigo hit me. I stumbled and made a very elegant landing on the floor, head first.  
"Bloom, are you okay," Sky asked worriedly, helping me up.

"Oh c'mon. You know me. You should have expected something like this," I laughed. "Thanks I'm fine, I just stood up too fast."  
"Well, okay, but I don't trust you at this." He picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bed. He obviously wasn't serious, because after he put me down, he swung himself next to me. He leaned over and bent down to kiss me, but I just slipped away, so he ended up kissing the pillow. I started laughing hardly and he looked at me smirking and also burst out laughing.

"I get the feeling, my fiancé doesn't want to kiss me," he smiled.

"Oh, I do wanna kiss you. May I show you?" I leaned in to kiss him and started a pretty awesome make out session.

"I never knew you had it in you," Sky told me teasing.  
"Me neither," I admitted.

We laughed again and it knocked on the door. I still wore the silk top and my sweats, but I didn't wanna let the person wait, so I went to open the door.

I didn't know the person standing in front of me, but he looked like staff of Sky's family.  
"Good morning," I said slowly.

"Good morning Miss Bloom. Merry Christmas! I hope I didn't wake you, but the majesties would be pleased to have you for brunch in an hour." He looked past me, saw Sky and nodded as Sky walked next to me.

"Thanks Cade, we'll be there."  
After we had closed the door, he told me to be ready in 45 minutes, so he could pick me up and then went to get ready, but not without pecking my lips first.  
I watched him walk away and then rushed to the mirror.

"Damn," I muttered as I saw my "hair", or rather haystack.

I brushed it (and probably lost half my hair, according to the amount of single hairs on the bathroom floor) and straightened it a little (which made me lose even more of my hair)  
Then I bound it into a ponytail and showered. Unfortunately there hadn't been time to wash my hair too.

I got up and chose an outfit. This time I had to settle with a mint green dress and black tights.  
I had ten minutes left, so I went to the bathroom and put on some make up and when my hand reached up to apply my mascara, I saw the beautiful ring once more and I stopped in midair to adore it. After I had brushed my hair a last time it knocked on my door.

"Hey beautiful," he greeted me smiling.

I pecked his lips and he took my hand.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I said smiling.  
"Oh c'mon. Don't be so hard. Everyone would look ugly standing next to you!"  
"Bootlicker!"  
"I like to call it enchanter."

"I have to admit, you sound pretty charming."  
We both laughed and I was totally relieved, because it took most of my nervousness away.

We finally reached the dining room, or rather huge dining hall where Sky's parents were already waiting. I dropped a small curtsy as Sky wished his parents a Merry Christmas.

"Merry Christmas to you too. As I can see at Bloom's hand it's one so far," Sky's mom said cheerfully and I blushed.

"So Eraklyon will have a princess soon? That's great! When do you plan to make it public Sky," his father asked him during brunch.

"I don't know. I think I'll talk to Bloom first."

Aww so sweet. Talking to me about public affairs (well, it's about me, but still)  
"I see. Well anyway...Do you like it here Bloom?"  
"I do. It's wonderful. I think I'm going to take a walk through the garden this afternoon."  
"I'm sure Sky will show you the most beautiful parts. I wouldn't walk through the whole garden, though. It's huge and it's pretty cold outside," Sky's mother advised me.

"Thanks for the advice mom, but I already know where to take her," he said, winking into my direction.

"Then you'd better get going soon. We'll await you for dinner at 7 again!"  
He rolled his eyes, grabbed my wrist and dragged me outside.

"Sky! Couldn't we have gotten our coats first?"  
"Oh Bloom. You are a fairy, aren't you," he said charmingly.  
I sighed and snapped my fingers in order to change us into our winter clothes.

He started walking faster and faster, dragging me with him.

"Where are you taking me," I laughed.

"You'll see, but I'm sure you'll love it."

Suddenly he stopped, turned around, pulled me close and pressed his lips on mine.  
"Oh you were right. I totally love it," I told him.

He smiled but kept dragging me forwards until we reached a small clearing in the forest.

In the middle there was a fountain. The snow made everything shine like thousands of small diamonds. But the most stunning thing there was the shape of the fountain. It was shaped like a heart and obviously it was more like a bench, because there were stairs leading to the center of the heart.

"Wow," was all that I managed to choke out.

"I get that you like it," he whispered.

"I love it," I said waving my hand to melt away the snow.

"I had it built after I canceled the engagement with Diaspro. For the second time."  
I turned to face him and saw that his cheeks were red, whether from the cold or the thing he just said, I couldn't tell, but I took his face in my hands, whispered a low "I love you" and pressed my lips on his.

He pulled me closer and I nestled up on his chest, so he could carry me up the stairs. We sat down on the bench and as I looked up I gasped. Something was chiseled into the heart of stone. (Literally...don't get me wrong here)

As I looked closer I recognized Sky's and my name, which were connected by a small heart.

I squeaked and started grinning. I let myself sink down on his knees, so I could stare up at him, and grabbed his hand, pressing it to my chest, so he could feel my racing heartbeat.

He bent down to kiss me and whispered "forever".

We stayed there until the sun set. It was 5pm already, so we had to get ready for dinner. After we stopped by Sky's room and got his clothes we went to my room.

I showered while he laid down on the bed. The hot water, in contrast to the cold weather, running over my body was totally relaxing. My tight muscles loosened up and I finally had time to think about what happened.

Tears of joy ran down my face, and mixed with the water. My powers started welling up and I heard the water evaporating. As I stepped out the smell of my banana shampoo filled the big bathroom.

I wrapped a towel around my hair, one around my body, and stepped out into the cold bedroom.

I shivered.

"Why are you shivering? You look hot," Sky told me. I didn't know whether he was teasing me or if he was serious.  
"Shut it," I ordered laughing.

When he walked past me he pecked my lips and after he closed the bathroom door you could hear a low groan.

"Mmmh. I love your banana shampoo."  
I smiled, but didn't respond.

Hearing the not-too-good-sounding voice of Sky, singing under the shower, I decided to put on my dress already. I opened the door to my wardrobe and searched my dress in the dim light of just one light bulb.

Searching for the blue dress, I found a certain black dress and put it on under my evening gown (Just to adjust the little fat I had on my hips of course).

I was sitting on my bed waiting for Sky (this guy took a longer shower than I did...)when my phone rang.

It was a text from Stella

_Hey Bloom_

_wat'cha doin? U didn't text me all...what's up with u?  
R U OK? Call me, text me, anything, but TELL ME!  
Love_

_Stella _

"Damn," I muttered when I realized that she was right. I promised to text her anything and I didn't text her yet, so I just called her.

"Bloom dahling. I'm so glad you're calling! Tell me everything."  
"Hey Stell. Everything is too much to tell you right now, because Sky should be done showering any minute, but-"  
"Showering? Like in your room? Like coming out of the shower soaking wet and sexy and all that like in _your_ room?"  
"Calm down Stella," I laughed. "He proposed to me last night."  
I heard a noisy and very long squeak and Stella started babbling. I didn't really listen to her, but at some point I just said "Merry Christmas, Stella."  
"Ooh you're right. Sorry, how could I forget that? I wish you a wonderful Christmas Bloom!"  
"So how are things going between you and Brandon," I asked.  
"Well, my father doesn't like him very much yet. But as soon as they get to know each other he'll like him. I'm sure about that."  
"Me, too. I wish you good luck then Stella, but I've gotta go now. Sky just stopped singing and I guess that means he's done showering."  
"Are you wearing the black dress," she asked mischievously.  
"STELLA!"  
"So you are. Well then. Have a good day Bloom, bye. Love ya!"  
"Love you too," I muttered and hung up.

After a few minutes Sky came out, wearing just his boxers. And damn, he was muscular. I mean, not that I haven't noticed before, but...WOW  
Well, he's a specialist, so he must be training hours a day. I guess that comes with the job, I thought to myself.

"I see you're ready," he said smiling.

"Well, it's half past 6...You should get ready too."  
He gave me a look that said _WTF half past 6?_

"Yeah. But at least you're totally clean now," I laughed.

"This was a bad joke, you know."  
"Yeah I know. And for you insulting my joke I get to dry my hair first," I smirked.

"Fine. If you wish, princess."  
After we had dried our hair, I put on some make up and Sky changed into his outfit and we headed off for the dining room.  
And I stared at the room as I saw all the people sitting at the table.  
"Why didn't you tell me," I whispered at Sky, a fake smile on my lips.  
"Oh it should be a surprise," he smiled. Then he raised his voice. "Dear guests. I wish you all a merry Christmas and a wonderful time on Eraklyon. This year I want you to get to know my fiancé. Bloom, princess of Sparx."  
The crowd clapped and I blushed. He just introduced me to a bunch of very important people. Had he lost his mind?  
After a quite awkward dinner Sky wanted me to "connect" to the people. Yeah right. Like I could connect to people like that.

The only one I really connected with was Brandon, who had to come to Eraklyon for Christmas.

When an elder lady from Eraklyon talked to me, I heard Brandon and Sky talk.  
"Congrats bro. But you do realize that married men seem pretty old, right," Brandon teased him.  
"Well I don't care, you know. And I bet Stella wouldn't care either," Sky shot back.

"Oh believe me. The time will come that I'll propose to Stella. Actually I already have a date in mind."  
I bit my lip. Note to myself: Don't tell Stella ANY of this. Don't ruin the surprise.

Suddenly arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back.  
"Oh. Good evening Sky. Your fiancé is lovely. When I think back to when you were still a baby it seems impossible to stand here talking to your future wife. But she sure is lovely."  
"Thanks Mrs. Brennington. I think she's lovely too." He smirked down at me.

"Oh there she is, the princess of Sparx, soon to be princess of Eraklyon," another old man addressed me. All evening people I didn't even know talked to me. And about things...you don't wanna know. This was pretty awful, but it was Christmas, Sky was near, he proposed to me, and we would have the night to ourselves, so I put on a smile and nodded and responded when necessary. After hours, which felt like eternity, all people were gone. The only ones left were Sky's parents, Brandon and obviously Sky and me.

"Now that was exhausting," I stated and Brandon laughed at my face.

"Don't you dare laughing, Brandon," I said jokingly. "You talk to loads of people you don't know, wearing a tight dress and high heels and then we'll see how you look."  
"You did great," Sky's mom told me. "Mrs. Brennington and lots of other people told me how lovely you are."  
I had to giggle. Either I really was lovely, or Mrs. Brennington thought it was lovely to use that word.

After some minutes of talking Sky dragged me back to my/our room, Brandon tagging along, since his room was near.  
Finally there, I collapsed on the bed before Sky could even turn on the lights. He giggled.

"That's not funny," I muffled into a pillow.  
"Right, but it's _lovely_."  
I groaned.

"Goodnight."

"Oh come on Bloom. You don't wanna sleep in that wonderful dress, do you?"  
I groaned again, reached up my back and opened the zipper. I didn't want to move to much, so I just shrugged out of it. Sky smiled mischievously and finally asked "What exactly are you-?".

But he stopped talking when he saw the black dress I wore under the other one.  
"Well...that dress doesn't look like night wear either," he smirked.

"Fine. I'll go change if you let me sleep then," I finally gave in irritatedly.

I was heading for my closet when Sky's hand grabbed my wrist, spinning me around, so he could kiss me.

I moaned as I melted like wax in his arms.

"Every time you kiss me, I know why I said yes," I whispered after he had ended the kiss.

"And every time I kiss you, I know why I proposed to you in the first place."

"Well then...let's remember once again," I teased him, pulling his face closer to mine.

* * *

**That's it...I really hope you liked it, and if you did or want me to know why you didn't leave a review...It would mean a lot to me!  
**

**Love**

**moni-neechan  
**


End file.
